FF Goes to School
by IR rAy
Summary: As the title says, the characters from 7,8 and 9 suffer the horrors of school life. This fic was written out of plain boredom and anger at school anyway, although I'd appreciate some reviews
1. Garnet dresses up

FF Goes to School  
  
Chapter 1 - Garnet dresses up  
  
Note: This fic is written out of plain boredom, so don't even bother about quality and I'll simply add on to it whenever I'm bored again.  
  
Well, isn't strange why people can have a class, job etc. without even going to school? Yes, and they're well paid too. I guess it's time they suffer the horror of school life.  
  
Little Princess Garnet was crawling out of her bed, getting ready for school on a Monday morning, or rather, Sunday night. She walked towards her dressing table and posed in front of the mirror for a minute. She thought, "Well, this better turned out good. I woke up 5 hours ahead just to get myself ready to look good when I get to school. Ha, the girls will all be so jealous of my beauty and I can't wait to see the guys drooling over my hot and sexy appearance!"  
  
3 hours later, she had gotten herself hair styled perfectly with dainty pink hair clips and a white ribbon which held her silky black hair up in a ponytail. She was dressed in her gorgeous white gown which hung loosely across her chest. Checking all her accessories, she realized that something was missing, her favourite 3 million gil diamond necklace wasn't on her. So, she searched her cabinets, drawers, boxes of jewels, and every other part of her room but couldn't find it.  
  
"BEATRIX! WHERE IS MY DIAMOND NECKLACE?!" she demanded in a state of frustration.  
  
Surprised by the sudden cry from the usually refined princess, the flustered lady general dashed into the room, only to see the princess on a verge of tears.  
  
"Princess, are you alright? What's going on? Is there someone trying to hurt you?" she asked in concern, giving a half salute.  
  
"What the hell! Whoever tries to hurt me will have their asses kicked with my superb white magic skills! Now find me my beloved diamond necklace! I want it now, and I mean NOW!"  
  
Rather taken aback by her sudden harshness, Beatrix answered, "Well, Princess, have you forgotten, you said that you wanted to bring it to school today, so I ordered one of your servants to put it in the pocket of your uniform"  
  
"What uniform are you talking about? I am not wearing it!"  
  
"But Princess, it's part of the school regulation that all students must wear a neat and tidy school uniform"  
  
"I do what I like! This unform or whatever is so dumb, I'm not wearing it!"  
  
Just then, Queen Brahne came in, almost getting her fat ass stuck at the door. "What is all this din about? How is everything going on? Happy to go to school dear?"  
  
"Mother," she gave a slight bow, "I would be most pleased if I could do without the unform."  
  
"Unform? What is that?"  
  
Seizing the golden opportunity, Beatrix quickly added in, "Your Majesty, it is the uniform that we are talking about."  
  
"Now dear, be a good girl and go change into your uniform," her mother tried to coax her, "Beatrix, help her out." With that, she left the room, but her fat ass got her stuck at the door and Beatrix had to give her a few hard kicks before she flew out, door slamming behind her.  
  
Outside the castle, desperate shrieks could be heard, "NOOOO! I AM NOT WEARING THIS! IT LOOKS LIKE A SACK AND… YUCK! IT'S JUST PLAIN GROSS! NO WAY! AAAAHHHH!"  
  
Author's note: Alright, that's about it for the first chapter. I'll continue with the other female leads for 7 and 8 in the next two chapters. And yes, this is how much the school uniform sucks, not only is it ugly, it's damn frickin' uncomfortable. You'll see how much school life sucks the next time. 


	2. Rinoa and Aeris' turn

FF Goes to School  
  
Chapter 2 - Rinoa and Aeris' turn  
  
While all that mess was going on in Alexandria castle, towards another end of the world, a young lady was still asleep in her cozy pink covers in Caraway's mansion. Only till an hour before school started did she wake up.  
  
Sitting up on her bed, she stretched her arms out, yawning. It was going to be another boring day at school. Well, school was never interesting, was it? Sighing, she reluctantly got out of her bed, dragging her feet to the washroom.  
  
She stayed in there for half an hour, most of the time spent on trying to keep herself awake. Finally, she stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed up in her school uniform, all she needed now was her socks and shoes. Talk about bad taste, she thought to herself as she looked at her own reflection in the mirror.  
  
Feeling extremely exhausted from the lack of sleep due to tests and homework, she flopped back onto her bed. Just before she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, her father was banging at her room door.  
  
"Get out now! You're gonna be late!"  
  
Summoning all the energy she had, she pulled herself out of bed and flung open the door.  
  
"I'm gonna be late, then so be it!" she shouted right at her father's face.  
  
"But you know it's for your own good. The school won't tolerate late coming," her father tried to explain.  
  
"Fine! Then hurry and send me to school now!" Rinoa pushed her father aside and stormed out of the house to get her school socks, "Why do we even need to wear this? I just don't understand such systems!"  
  
Her father just shook his head, not knowing what to do with his daughter.  
  
******  
  
Now, in between the young princess and the general's daughter, a slightly older girl was also getting herself ready for school.  
  
"Oh my, it's time for me to go to school again! I can't wait to see Cloud and all the others," she giggled slightly to herself.  
  
She combed her long brown hair and tied it up in the usual way. Same old pink ribbon hanging down. She looked at herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she made her way down for breakfast.  
  
"Hey mom!"  
  
"Aeris! You're finally down. Hurry with your breakfast! You're gonna be late," said Elmyra in a rush, "You know the consequences of late coming and all that right?"  
  
She looked at her watch and to her horror, realized that she would be at least half an hour late if she didn't leave now. In all her time spent on dressing herself up, thinking of what Cloud would think of her, she had lost track of the time.  
  
"Mom, I think I have to leave now, see ya!" she grabbed the sandwich on the table and dashed out of the house before her mother could say another word.  
  
Darn it, why doesn't Midgar even have a proper transport system? Now I'd need to run to school! It's spoiling my beautiful hair. Oh well, isn't there a faster way to get to school?  
  
She ran all the way past the Sector 5 church and out of Midgar, finally pausing for a while, panting. Looking around, she searched desperately for any means of transport, besides walking when an idea struck her.  
  
"Why didn't I think of it! Cloud has a chocobo! The chocobo farm is nearby, I'll go get it and ride it to school!" she cried out.  
  
Picking up her exhausted self, she forced her tired legs to keep running. On reaching the chocobo farm, she grabbed the reigns of Cloud's favourite gold chocobo and dragged it out into the field.  
  
"Wark!" the chocobo called out in discontent from Aeris' rough treatment  
  
"Stop make so much noise and take me to school!" she cried, hopping onto its fluffy back, giving it a hard push.  
  
The poor frightened chocobo immediately took off, running in all directions screeching all the way.  
  
"What's the big problem with you? It's this way idiot!" she jerked the reigns hard, towards the right.  
  
Instantly, the chocobo turned and somehow managed to calm down and got into control. It ran faster and faster, sprinting through rivers and mountains.  
  
"Hey! I want you to move fast, but not THAT fast! Slow down!" she spoke to the chocobo as if it could understand. Its speed was making her lose her grip, but her shouting at the chocobo only made it move faster.  
  
It was too fast, she lost her grip and almost flew off, but grabbed its gold feathers in time, which surprisingly didn't fall out. As the chocobo raced down the road, poor little Aeris was flying behind it, gripping on to its feathers for her dear life.  
  
Just when she couldn't hold on anymore, it jerked to a sudden stop, throwing her onto the ground. Ouch… she looked up and to her surprise, saw Cloud holding the reigns of his little Pokey. Why he had chosen such a weird name, no one knows.  
  
"Aeris! What the hell are you doing with my chocobo?" he demanded  
  
Oops… she thought.  
  
Author's note: Not much to write about Rinoa. Well, it sucks to have to get up so early every morning just so we won't be late ( My school starts at 7.30 and that's bad. *sighs* 


	3. In the Bad Class

FF Goes to School  
  
Chapter 3 - In the bad class  
  
Aeris sat on the floor, not knowing what to say. She guessed that she would just have to tell him the truth.  
  
"Um… well, you see, I was kinda late this morning, so I uh… borrowed your chocobo…"  
  
"What in the world are you guys doing with that big chicken over there?" Quistis, a student leader on gate duty demanded.  
  
"Hey! That's not a big chicken, it's a chocobo!" protested Cloud in defence of his beloved Pokey.  
  
"Yeah, I rode it to school alright, that's why I'm not late," Aeris added.  
  
"I don't care how you came to school, no pets allowed within school premises, that's a rule that everyone's expected to know, and especially not huge pets like this. Now, I'll let you off this time, no second chances alright? The flag raising ceremony's about to begin so if you don't want to be late, you better hurry."  
  
Cloud tied the reigns of the chocobo to the gate, nodded and both of them ran in.  
  
Sighing, Quistis sat on a small step by the gate. Why is it that we student leaders have to do such pointless duties and uphold some stupid image? Well, that's some nice chocobo he has, she thought to herself. Getting up, she stroked its soft golden feathers.  
  
"Wark!"  
  
"Hehe, you're cute," she laughed softly to herself, when she spotted a car pull up by the road and a young student rushing out of it. Another late comer, she thought.  
  
"Hey, you! You're late!" she called out, "Over here! Sorry but it's the standard procedure. So, what's your name and class and level?"  
  
"… Rinoa Heartilly, 35/'02, JC"  
  
"Alright, report to the general office"  
  
Muttering something under her breath, Rinoa headed in the direction of the GO (general office).  
  
Five minutes later, the awaited announcement was heard, "All students please proceed back to your classes, announcements will be read later." It was time for Quistis to get back too.  
  
******  
  
In the most notorious class of the whole school, Sec 4/8, the students were happily throwing their bags down and chattering with one another.  
  
"Hey! Look at what I stole from the shop yesterday!" Yuffie held out a rare, glowing green materia.  
  
"Whoa! Cool!"  
  
"Let me see it!"  
  
"It's Ultima!"  
  
"How did you manage to steal it huh?"  
  
Grinning in pleasure at the attention she was receiving, she stuffed the materia into her bag and said, "Tell you guys more the next time."  
  
"Oh please, tell us now!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
As the excited students chattered, their volume got louder and louder till the whole corridor was able to hear them.  
  
"4/8! That's enough! You are making too much noise. My class next door can't hear the announcements!" A loud voice boomed, drowning the voices of the students.  
  
Instantly, they all scrambled back to their seats and shut their mouths, looking down at their desks as if they were reading the book in front of them.  
  
"It's your reading period now and you should be reading your book and listening to the announcements!" The school's youngest and most gorgeous relief teacher, Miss Lockheart, was giving them some lecture which no one bothers to listen to, "I do not want to hear anymore noise coming from this class. Is that understood?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes," came a very soft, unwilling mutter from the students. With that, Tifa returned to her class.  
  
A few minutes later, their form teacher walked in.  
  
"Alright, I believe you guys have heard the announcements. There will be a spot check on every student's attire. As students of XYZ School, you all have an image to uphold. You are a very privileged bunch to be in here. You should see how many students are queuing up to enter, so please do your best to give the school a good reputation."  
  
So this fat old lady walked down the rows, taking down names of students who have long nails, untidy hair, hair that is too long, untidy uniform, not wearing school socks, etc.  
  
Halfway through, she turned to look at Garnet, who simple gave her a blank stare.  
  
"Now Garnet, I know you are some girl from the royal family but that doesn't give you a right to be special and dress your hair up so fancifully with all that clips and accessories."  
  
"I'm glad you know I'm a princess! So, I do what I want! This stupid school has already forced me to wear this dumb sack, and now they're restricting me from wearing these? No way I tell you, NO WAY!" she screamed at the helpless teacher.  
  
Shaking her head, she made a mental note to remember that girl and continued to check on others. Finally she stopped again at her last student, frowning.  
  
"Reno! How many times do I need to repeat the school rules to you?"  
  
"As many times as you wish," he shrugged.  
  
"Fine! I shall say this one last time. You attire is way too messy! Doesn't your mother even teach you how to button your shirt up properly? And just look at that nest on your head! Our school doesn't even allow our boys to keep their hair long in the first place! And just look at that colour…"  
  
"The colour," replied Reno, finally looking up at the teacher, "is natural. And you don't expect me to dye it to that hideous purple colour that you have. The hair and the uniform are mine, I do what I want with it. So shut up, old hag!"  
  
"Now, it's time you be serious about school! We have been giving you a lot of chances already, by allowing you to retain for 4 years! And mind you, 4 years is a lot, but it doesn't seem like you've learnt anything. Now that's enough, Garnet and Reno, I need to see you two after school."  
  
******  
  
Rinoa dragged her feet into the GO, already expecting what is to come. The discipline mistress glaring down at her as if Rinoa was some slave of hers who did something very wrong.  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly, right? You've been late for 3 days in a row for this month and the school will not tolerate such nonsense anymore. You will have to attend detention classes and will be receiving 2 demerit points for that. Is that understood? Why is it that you have to be late all the time? If you tell me that it's some traffic jam, then couldn't you wake up earlier! Are your lessons that unimportant to you? Ok, then why don't we all move the time for school to start forward by half and hour and cut off some of our lessons? So, after today, I don't want to see you doing the same thing again. Is that understood?"  
  
Rinoa just nodded her head slightly.  
  
Author's note: Oh well, seems like I've been covering a lot on behaviour and appearance huh? Maybe it's time for the real killers called tests and exams. Oh well, I know some terms like "sec" and "JC" might be confusing to most of you out there, but it's just the system over here. Basically, "Secondary" is what most people would call "high school" and "Junior College" is what most would call "senior high" (if I'm not wrong)  
  
And well, actually, 4/8 in my school's supposed to be the best class. In fact, it's 2/8 (last year's) that was the worst class but I couldn't find anyone within the 14 year old age in FF so I change it to 4/8. Yet, the worst class isn't that bad, we don't argue with teachers. =P And yet the school's been saying how bad we were huh? That's unfair. And yes, I was recently scolded by the discipline mistress for taking my time to walk back to class after the recess bell rang. ( And just look at how particular they are about our attire *sighs* Well, anyway, thanks guys, for all those reviews, wasn't expecting any ( 


End file.
